


I'm in Love with my Car

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, I hope this isn't too bad for a first fandom fic, I tried to add little bits of queen trivia, I tried to make this like the film live aid I got inspo from this, I wrote the rest at night sometime ago and absolutely loved the end result, One Shot, Partly inspired by the Montreal IILWMC live performance, Queen - Freeform, The start is quotes I made up, This is the borhap version of Queen :), To celebrate Borhap being released on dvd in the UK, bohemian rhapsody film, even if it does turn out to be bad it gets better lol, its night and I'm tired so I'm sorry for any typos, owning the queen unseen novel helped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: Set in the Bohemian Rhapsody universe- Queen perform 'I'm in Love with My Car' for the first time





	I'm in Love with my Car

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard I'm in Love with My Car because people kept saying it was so good, I had to make something. And because Roger never had a song creating genius moment in the film (I think he wrote Radio Gaga???) and my crush on Ben Hardy is an obvious bias lol, this was born!
> 
> Bohemian Rhapsody is one of the best films I've ever seen with one of the best fandoms I've ever been in, and that makes me strive even more to create content in its most quality form. I've not done much so far, but quality over quantity.  
> This won't be my last fic for BoRhap, not a chance.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy, sorry for the long summary, I'm shit at them.

'Are you joking?'  
'It's just a bit strange, Roger. What exactly are you doing with that car?'  
'When my hands on your grease gun, that's very subtle isn't it.'  
'You're kidding, right?"

"You could have chosen a stronger song, boys. I mean, I'm in Love with my Car-" Multiple annoyed groans emerged to Paul's passive aggressiveness, even Freddie seemed a little miffed earlier. That started the smirk on Roger's face as he practiced his drumstick twirling- not that he needed to, he was Roger fucking Taylor and he knew it, but he'd been wanting this for ages.  
"It's on the set list, Paul." Deaky stated, resuming strumming his bass as if that was a better thing to do- and let's be honest, it was. "It's final." His infamous death glare came out. "Literally, so you have a lot to wait through. Couldn't think of anything better."  
"Roger didn't mind not performing it last tour, but this time he'll probably do worse than lock himself in a cupboard." Brian intercepted, grimacing alongside Deaky as he tuned the Red Special.

"My piano's ready, and we've removed the ukelele so Brian doesn't try to tune it later." Freddie said with an amused look, jogging up to them and all glitzed out in spandex. The three band members hated how Paul looked at Freddie and hoped he didn't notice.  
"Let's give this crowd the best show ever." As if on cue, the band heard muffled chants of Queen, causing the band to break out into ecstatic smiles. It never got old, a feat they were sure they'd never get sick of.

"Places everyone! 5...4...3...2..."

"Fuck you." Freddie finished off his call and response, earning an joyous response from the cheering crowd, and swung his mic in Roger's direction, who was busy with his infamous beer trick.  
"Now, perhaps you all remember a song Rog penned," he started loudly, having no problem emphasising his voice despite the mic being in the opposite direction, then jogging. "I'm in Love... with my Car," He finished, his hands flourishing naturally to test some chords on the grand piano--pushed onto the stage on wheels.  The crowd cheering both amused and surprised him, but you didn't have to look at the drummer to see his cocky beam. 

"The lyrics are a bit bollocks, and Brian was the one who wrote about time travel," More melodic chords accompanied his joke, ignoring Brian's deadpan laugh.  
"But we love him." he turned to him and laughed at Roger's amused grin and wink.  
"Ready Freddie?"  
The front man turned to the crowd, playful and charismatic as ever- always happy to include appreciating audiences.  
"Come on, get on with it."  
After the applause, Queen began debuting the live version of 'I'm in Love with my Car'.

The stage presence of a drummer must feel limited, even if he pours beer on his floor-toms and hits it, looking like an awesome upside down waterfall. But from the opening line- a common phrase in songs- 'oooh', the fans were hooked. The crowd could be deafening, but two could play at that game... nevermind four. Even if they could contain their previous excitement, Brian shot a surprised look at John and Freddie, while Roger simply smirked; his hands were often in disrepair after smashing as if his life depended on it- and every live show was worth it- but this song was like how Bohemian Rhapsody was to Freddie. 

This perhaps cemented Roger's rock god status to fans, and his groupies probably multiplied. The confidence and passion dripping from Roger in the form of sweat was impeccable, even the way he dumbed down the sound of a cymbal with his hand before instantly bashing another seemed sexy. The speed he drummed at; all the solos for Keep Yourself Alive had definetly paid off. That, plus his powerhouse vocals- ranging from growls to pitches most could only record at- made every fan go wild. Paul was eating his words, not that he mattered. 

They had rehearsed backing vocals, but the crowd cheered even more at Freddie's impassioned, improvised "Oh yeahhhh..."  
It was just as strong, every breath proving he would always be Queen's front man, and Roger's heart swelled. The drummer didn't think twice about sneaking a look at his best friend, sharing Freddie's smile of pride. 

Brian and John were also putting their all into the performance, but Roger knew that before they even started. All four of them knew; it wasn't just a song to perform on tour, they all had felt pride.  
Their pride was also heard in the perfect harmonies, pouring out into the mics in buckets. Their smiles only widened as a bra was flung at the stage, then a skimpy thong. John nudged the thong the front of the stage with an amused huff, and Brian couldn't hold back his fit of giggles as the bra was caught on the tail of his guitar. He effortlessly played like the expert he was as he angled his Red Special down, then kicked the frilly pink undergarment. The crowd didn't stop cheering for this, laughing at John's expression and impressed by Brian's focus. 

The playing ceased and the crowd somehow grew wilder. They weren't just chanting Roger's name, the majority was chanting Queen. Like they always would.  
They couldn't have been happier. Taking in Roger's carefree laugh, they were reminded of why this was worth it. The song was more than all of the jokes, just every other doubted Queen song.  
Even if they couldn't perform the same feat, they all hoped this song would live on in the hearts of fans, forever.


End file.
